Star Wars Untold Stories
by Lt. Greg
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction so tell me what you think i would really like to know Note: please excuse the bad grammer
1. Overview

Star wars: the untold stories

By: LT. Greg

Prologue; this story takes place thousands of years before star wars episode I, down in the Grasslands of dantoonine lies a Jedi training facility Where four masters: Master Hun, Master Sage, Master Vranok and Master Franos are training Jedi students to fight for the good and defeat the sith. One of there other Jedi masters Master Linos disappeared during the Jedi civil war. It was rumored that she fell in love with A sith and took off, her whereabouts are unknown. As people question about the Jedi's motives, like are they a Jedi or a Sith, will they help me in my time of need, Jedi are looked down at as destructive and evil. This is the story of how one Jedi master will change the whole universe and will change the outlook of Jedi as we know it.

Get ready for Chapter 1 soon tell me are you exited or not really leave reviews please


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Ok Hon you can go out and play with your friends" says Ms.Linos as she scoots her son out of the door. "Thanks mom hey where is Joey" says her youngest son Greg. "Oh I am afraid Joey is training again to be the man of the house". "Ok I will bring him back something" says Greg as he rushes out of the door. Ms.Linos slowly sits back down and drinks some water and says to herself "wonder when Joey will stop all that racket". As Greg is outside with his friends' one says "come on let's go by the junkyard and see if any Jawas are there".

"Alright" exclaims Greg as he runs to the junkyard even though his mom always told him that Jawas are bad news he didn't listen anyway he thought they were cool. Just as the kids were running by the junkyard Master Franos is getting off of his ship, "have a good stay at Tatooine" says the pilot. "Thank you very much" says Master Franos as he jumps off the ship, just as he is leaving the spaceport he goes inside a command center and starts talking to one of the people there. "So have you found any good Jedi recruits" says Master Franos. Sir says the Republic solider this is a whole planet we can't see everything that goes on so even if there is a Jedi we can't see them.

"So see" says one of the Jawas "this is very good toy for you to play with I like you guys you guys loyal I give you special price how about 50 credits". "Good thing I have this Jawa translator with me" says Greg as he gives them 50 credits. "Come on lets go back to the yard" says one of Greg's friends just as they were about to leave a bunch of sand people come out and start to attack the Jawas. "WE HAVE TO GO!" Says one of Greg's friends as 2 of the sand people come out and take Greg's friends away. "HELP HELP" they said as they we being tied up.

"Sir we have a problem" says one of the republic solider. "Look there are some sand people, it seems like a lot of them looks like they have people and some Jawas". "Ill be there in a second" says Master Franos as he gets into a land speeder and drives off

"LEAVE THEM ALONE" says Greg as he is trying to break free of 2 sand people. Just as Master Franos stops there and takes out his lightsaber. "STOP NOOOOOOO!" Says Greg as he gets himself free as all of the sand people are rushing towards him. "NOOOOOOO" he screams, and a huge wave of lightning come out of his fingers and kills all of the sand people. As the Jedi watches in amazement how can one kid have so much power he says it is like 2 Jedi masters power combined into one except dark powers. As Greg sees his friends being held by 2 sand people he screams again but this time a huge blast of power comes out of no where and takes the sand people off of there feet but his friends are ok. And just as there are two remanding sand people come out and try to run he gets out of control and takes a huge rock and with his force powers throwing the rock at them and killing them instantly.

Just as Greg is watching in amazement the Jedi Master takes him by the hand and says "take me to where you live". "Ok it is over there" as he points to the house in the distance. Greg as they take the land speeder and Drive off together. "I have to speak to your family" says the Jedi Master.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ways of the Jedi

"The force is something very powerful, something that can't be used for you and you only but to help others". Master Franos says as Greg is trying to pay attention watching the cleanup from the sand people. "But there is no shame in using your powers".

"So you think I have these potential powers", Says Greg.

"I don't think, I know" says Master Franos "here take a look at this" Master Franos says as he pulls out his lightsaber. Greg quickly grabs it from him and starts to wave it around.

"I think it is busted" says Greg

"Try to focus your energy on it, try to forget about everything around you, focus is the key to determination which will lead you to success". Says Master Franos as he is nearing towards Greg's house. Suddenly as Master Franos is about to stop, the blade of the lightsaber comes out in its blue color whirling around.

"I got to admit that is pretty cool" says Greg. "Can I get my own it is so cool" as Greg starts to play around with it.

"Give that to me it is not a toy but a weapon". Says Master Franos as he steps out of the land speeder and starts to head towards the house.

"Ok here it is" says Greg as he gets out of the land speeder and runs towards his house. "MOM MOM" Greg screams as he heads towards his house.

"Oh honey thanks goodness you are ok I heard the explosions and saw it was sand people and got worried". Ms. Linos says as she hugs her son.

"Well this guy gave me a ride wanting to speak to you" says Greg as he clutches his mother tightly. As Ms.Linos looks up to see her former apprentice Franos she freezes in a state of shock.

"So Mom that is the name you go by now". Master Franos says as he tries to accept what is happening at that moment.

"I think we should go inside and talk" says Ms. Linos.

"Sounds good" says Master Franos. As all three head inside Master Franos thinks to himself "and they told me nothing was going on at this planet".


End file.
